Peon
The label of peon denotes the lowest station amongst those in the Orcish Horde. Inferior in all skills of worth, these dogs are relegated to menial tasks such as harvesting lumber and mining gold. Their labor is also required for the construction and maintenance of buildings necessary to support the vast undertakings of the Horde. Pity the poor peon, working from dusk to dawn, slaving away in the service of the orc and Horde. Peons are permanently bent from years of labor. These expressionless orcs trudge in their duty, a large sack slouched over malformed shoulders that are broader than any soldier's. Commonly treated with contempt, the wise Horde chief knows that without these sturdy little guys, the Horde war machine would grind to a halt. They are nearly worthless in combat, which is why they prefer to hide in burrows and throw spears out the windows, if it comes to that. Downtrodden, the orc peons slave thanklessly to please their overseers.http://www.battle.net/war3/orc/units/peon.shtml While it is rare, it is possible for a peon of the Dragonmaw to rise from the dregs to attain a new rank, like that of Overseer. This said, the importance of the peon is recognized in the holiday Peon Day. Peons of the Second War The label of peon denotes the lowest station amongst those in the Orcish Horde. Inferior in all skills of import, these dogs are relegated to menial tasks such as harvesting lumber and mining gold. Their labor is also required for the construction and maintenance of buildings necessary to support the vast undertakings of the Horde. Downtrodden, the orc peons slave thanklessly to please their overseers. Peons of the Third War and Beyond With the rise of Thrall, peons began being treated in a gentler manner, at least by Thrall and the Frostwolves. Thrall makes continuous movements to make sure peons are treated as equals in the society of the New Horde. Despite this, some of the other upper class orcs, like the Kor'kron, still continue to mistreat peons as such, especially when Thrall is not around. Voice The peons are voiced by Bill Roper in Warcraft I, II, III, and World of Warcraft. In Warcraft: Orcs & Humans they use the default orc voice. In Warcraft II, like most of the units, they got their own phrases. In Warcraft III they had different phrases. In World of Warcraft they use the same voice file as the peons from Warcraft III. They can be found in the Valley of Trials in Durotar, in a mine directly west of Ratchet in the Barrens, at the abandoned guard post west of the Crossroads, in a small hut west of Camp Taurajo, and at Thrallmar and Spinebreaker Post in Outland. The Dragonmaw Peons that feature heavily around Netherwing Ledge also share this voice. *"Yes?" *"What you want?" *"What...?" *"Me busy, leave me alone!" *"Me not that kind of orc!" *"Work, work" *"Okie Dokie" *"Something to doing?" :See also Warcraft I Orc Quotes :See also Warcraft II Peon Quotes :See also Warcraft III Peon Quotes Notable Peons *Ukor *Peon Bolgar *Lanti'gah *Peon Gakra Galllery Image:WC1PPeon.gif|Warcraft I Portrait. Image:Peon.gif|WarCraft II Portrait. Image:Peon face WC3.jpg|WarCraft III Portrait Image:WC1Peon.gif|Warcraft I In-game Unit Image:OrcPeon.gif|Warcraft II In-game Unit Category:Orcs Category:Horde